


Whatever The Heart Wants

by KageKodou



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageKodou/pseuds/KageKodou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel couldn't chase after Roxas forever and Zexion couldn't keep waiting for Axel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever The Heart Wants

**Author's Note:**

> This came out as more of an excerpt than a oneshot. Anyway, Happy AkuZeku Day 2012! 8.06

Zexion sat under a tree with his arms crossed. Behind his closed lips, his teeth were set firmly together. He was breathing hard and his stinging eyes were turning pink as was his nose.

 _'Fuck,'_  he thought to himself. It was obvious that he was upset. But why should he be. It was why he never got close to anyone to begin with.

He refused to let a single tear drop from his eyes. He always knew Roxas was better, Roxas would always come before him.

"I will never win against Roxas," he said aloud, letting his head drop to his hands.

**VIIIxVI**

Axel pushed the blonde away from him gently.

"Roxas? What are you-"

Roxas cut the redhead off by grabbing his hand.

"I was unfair to you. I knew what your feelings were and I ignored them, I was an idiot for that, Axel." he said, looking directly into his green eyes. Axel forced himself to look away.

"This is because of your little feud with Zex, isn't it?" the redhead asked softly.

Roxas moved back a little. He had shortened his name, like he did for him.

"There's only a ' _feud_ ' because of you!" Roxas said to his defense. Axel rolled his eyes.

"You just can't stand that I'm  _trying_  to move on. You want all attention on you and you hate Zexion!" Axel said, voice rising.

Wide-eyed, the blonde placed a hand on Axel's shoulder but the taller boy pulled away from him hastily before standing.

"I'm not going to be a pawn in your games anymore. I'm not getting my hopes up just so you can win the game that only you're playing." he said softly. "Just, stay away from me and Zexion, okay?"

Roxas sat at the table bewildered. His selfishness may have cost him his best friend forever.

**VIIIxVI**

Axel stormed out of Dairy Queen, not caring about all the people staring. He was fuming.

Still, years of being in love with someone, only to find out that you're just a game to them really hurts.

He growled through his teeth and looked at his phone. His heart froze, he was suppose to meet Zexion here fifteen minutes ago. Roxas almost made him forgot.

 _'So, did he see?'_  Axel asked himself.

He quickly dialed the boy's number, receiving no answer after several tries.

The boy cursed to himself and stuffed his phone back in his pocket, heading for the park.

If Zexion saw, that ruined everything he was trying to do. On the other hand, if something happened to the quiet boy...

Zexion's house was close, just through the park. Axel would go there and see if he was home or if his dad had seen him leave.

Halfway through the park, he noticed a familiar head of hair near a tree. The person was sitting on the ground, knees to chest and their head in their arms which rested atop their legs.

Axel rushed over.

"Zexion? What are you doing over here?" he asked, concern heavy in his voice.

Zexion moved, not quite looking up. Axel frowned at the sniffling.

"Oh, hey." the slate haired boy responded, attempting to wipe his eyes indifferently. He kept his eyes toward the ground and turned his head away from Axel's feet.

"Zexion, what's wrong?" Axel asked, sitting next to the boy. Zexion tried to turn away more but the redhead caught his face and turned it toward him.

Zexion pulled away and moved to put a distance between them.

"How's Roxas? I saw he was back in town." he said after a long pause, voice quivering.

Axel looked at the boy, who was now idly playing with a blade of grass. He couldn't be upset over him, could he?

"Why didn't you come to Dairy Queen?" he asked as a test.

"I  _did_ ," Zexion said sharply, turning his head to look directly at Axel. "You were too busy to notice."

Axel didn't say anything, still afraid to assume that was what upset Zexion. He was too mysterious. Zexion stood up.

"I'm going home. See you whenever Roxas isn't keeping you occupied." he said, walking away.

"I want to be with you." Axel said, plainly.

Zexion stopped walking and turned around.

"Wha-" he was cut short. By then, Axel had already gotten up and was right behind him. He pulled the shorter boy to his chest.

"I love you, Zex. I-I don't want Roxas anymore." he said. Zexion struggled until Axel let go.

"You were  _just_  kissing him. I  _saw_  you." he forced out, trying to remain calm.

" _He_ kissed  _me._  That might sound like bullshit but I was going to tell you today. I've liked you for a long time. I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same and I was hoping that Roxas would come through but..."

"And Roxas came through. Go be with him." Zexion said, turning around again.

"No, dammit, listen to me!" Axel shouted, making a nearby bird fly away. "I said I  _love_  you. Roxas is a selfish bastard that just wants to get me away from you just to feel more important. But I can't keep chasing after Roxas."

Zexion didn't move for a long time. He didn't even turn around until he heard Axel's voice come out weak.

"If you don't feel that way for me, at least just tell me that. I won't bother you if that's the case just, please..."

Zexion turned to him, feeling guilty once he saw Axel's teary eyed expression.

"Too much has gone on today." Zexion said, tears falling down his face for the second time. Axel nodded, afraid if he spoke again, he would cry right in front of Zexion.

The shorter boy stepped closer.

"You're really over Roxas?" he asked, softly.

"I, I can't promise that entirely. But I do know that, it's not the same anymore. I've been thinking of you way more and, I want to not feel anything for him at all. You may not want to hear that but-"

Zexion suddenly hugged Axel, making him stop his speech.

"I'd kiss you but... Roxas has recently so..." Zexion said, slightly muffled from being pressed to Axel.

"So, you're giving me a chance?" Axel asked, shocked.

"As long as you're not going to go after Roxas anymore, that's good enough for me." he replied. "I've wished for your attention for  _years_  now."

Axel beamed and hugged the boy back.

"Thank you. I promise I will be the best I can be for you. You'll see." Axel swore. Zexion pulled away.

"Yeah, yeah. Just go home and brush your teeth so you can kiss me." he said with a smile. Axel grinned.

"Will do!"


End file.
